Conventional network security management systems may be centralized, so that network traffic is routed to a central intelligence system that may perform security analysis and enforces security policy. Low-rate distributed attacks may be difficult to detect with these types of systems and, even if detected, the response may be slow.
In some situations, hackers may take control of a home system to launch other attacks on the Internet or even on the home system's Internet Service Provider (ISP). The latter case may be serious as the ISP usually provides certain access privileges to its customers that may not be obtained by external users. Further, the greater the computing power and bandwidth of the home system, the more severe the attacks may be.